


The Virgin

by evilcupcake



Series: The Sheriffs Job [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Unicorns, the sheriff is really tired of the supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilcupcake/pseuds/evilcupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only Stiles would have a unicorn follow him around</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Virgin

The Sheriff knew about the supernatural for many year but yet every time something new comes along he still gets surprised. Like now he was currently at the newly rebuilt Hale house talking about unicorns.

Now this one takes the cake for the one that sounds the most made up.

A unicorn keeps following Stiles around.

“So why is a unicorn following my son around?” the Sheriff pinched his nose and let out a frustrated sound out.

“It attracted to him because he’s a virgin.” Lydia said as she lazily flipped through a book.

“Stiles I though you took care of that last time.” Scott said.

“Last time?” the Sheriff asked.

“Stilinski isn’t this like number three on the things happen all because you’re still a virgin?” Danny asked as he look at the book with Lydia.

“Three? You know what I don’t want to know.” The Sheriff sighed. He really just wanted to get this over with and go home and watch some TV before going to bed.

“So how do we fix this?” Scott asked Lydia.

“Simple, Stiles needs to have sex.” She looked up from her book just long enough to look at Derek before she went back to the book.

“How about y’all figure this out and I head home?” The Sheriff quickly stood up and made his way to the door. “And Derek make sure you at the table for dinner tomorrow night.”

The Sheriff head out just as he saw Derek throw his son over his shoulder and marched upstairs. The others followed him out.

“It’s about time.” Lydia mumbled as she walked to her car.

Only Stiles would have a unicorn follow him around, the Sheriff thought as he got into his car and drove off.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm going to use this series to help me with my writers block. If you got any idea on what you would like to see message me. Not beat read so all mistakes are mine


End file.
